


The golden princes of Xerxes

by DBZVelena



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU Ed never did human transmutation, AU Xerxes was never destroyed, Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Flame Alchemy, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Swearing, Swearing because Ed, Worldbuilding, Xerxian Alchemy, not a slave fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVelena/pseuds/DBZVelena
Summary: Once upon a time over 400 years ago. one former slave got a clue and prevented the biggest genocide the world would have ever seen. Now that former slave's descendants are about to find out exactly what it means to be related to one Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim. And how much trouble that can bring with it. A story about the big what if Xerxes had never been destroyed. How would that have changed everything you think you know about our hero's. And what would stay exactly the same, no matter how much trouble they get in to.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 31
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1: Purgatory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing FMA, and also its been a long time since I've actually felt the need to write at all. But this idea or an alternate universe where Xerxes wasn't destroyed and the dwarfs plans never came to pass the first time. It just resonates with me and there are so few fic that even consider the idea. And when they do touch Xerxes, its usually a slave fic. In this version of Xerxes Slavery was abolished centuries ago. There are some other details about this universe that I've written down. If there's interest I'll post some of it in the notes of future chapters. Kudo's and reviews help me stay inspired but are not required.

Ed stared out the window as the teacher droned on. Boring lectures, about things he already knew when he was 5. But Amestris didn't exactly have a school for the gifted. They barely had the orphanage Al and him were stuck in. Of course Cameron didn't have any orphanages at all. Or they would have been there.

And all because of the fucking tax collector. They had been doing fine for 6 without their mother. Using the alchemy she had taught them to earn “pocket money” from the neighbors in their home town of Resenbool. Payed all the other utilities on time, but taxes had been late that year. So the nosy fucker came looking. Found 2 kids, no parents and of course went right to the authorities.

Next thing they knew they were rounded up and shipped off to Amestris, barely even had time to pack their things. All because some fucker couldn't keep out of other peoples business. Well, jokes on them, Ed's gonna turn 18 in only 6 more months. Then he'll get out of this hell hole and take Al with him.

And nothing will be able to stop him because he'll be an “adult” then, so he'll be a valid family member to look after Al, who will still have a bit to go then. And they'll go right back home. Or perhaps somewhere else. He's not decided yet, and of course Al has a say too.

If only they hadn't separated them, put Al in the other building, far from Ed and his potential adopter sabotaging. As if Ed would let anybody adopt Al without also taking Ed. Just because Al is the polite Elric, doesn't mean Ed's gonna let anybody adopt his only family left. And nobody ever showed any interest in him. Not surprising, between his mouth and his rep. The staff would never suggest Ed to potentials.

“Mister Elric, are you paying attention?”

“Yea, yea, you were talking about light refraction, and how prisms break it up in to different wavelengths. Boring!”

“Be that as it may, do pay attention. This will be on the finals test I'm sure.”

And the teacher went back to droning on about whatever. It wasn't like any of their tests were hard. It was harder to dumb down his answers so whoever was grading didn't count something as wrong, simply because they didn't understand it. Happened enough times in the beginning. But he didn't have the energy or the interest to argue those fuckers anymore.

It would only result in solitary again. To “teach him respect”. As if respect is something automatically given, and not earned through action. And none of the fuckers had earned even an quark amount of respect from him.

“Sigh”

Dinner time couldn't get here fast enough. It was the only time Ed and Al were allowed to sit together. Even then though, they were still being watched. That they didn't do any freaky unnatural stuff. As if Alchemy is freaky or unnatural. Stupid fucks. Anybody with some decent intelligence knows Alchemy is a science. And most defiantly not unnatural. Especially if you considered all these rules on how exactly it works and where the energy comes from.

Suddenly there is a loud knock on the classroom door. Ed looked over, this was def not the norm. Maybe a kid in his class got adopted?

Ed watched as the teacher hushed the class and went to the door. Maybe there's be a crazed gunman behind it. Some ex-orphan that had gotten solitary one to many times. It could happen... All though Al keeps telling him his mind is a weird place. When Ed tells him about his speculations.

But no, its just the principle slash boss of the orphanage. Prob just to inform the teacher they'll be getting another new kid. That Ed then would have to beat up because they undoubtedly remark about his height relevant to his age. Never mind that the food here isn't exactly growth spurt inducing. Besides he's sure he'll get those extra inches any time now.

The teacher re-enters the classroom.

“Mister Elric, please pack all your belongings and follow the principle please.”

Ed jumped to his feet.

“What the fuck! Did something happen to Al? Tell me!”

“Mister Elric, please behave. You are to gather up your belongings and follow the principle, he'll explain things.”

Quickly, Ed shoved all his stuff haphazardly in to his bag. Not caring at all where everything went in to the generic back pack all the orphans had there. He'd tried turning his red once, only to earn him self 5 days of solitary and have his bag replaced by the generic bland beige color all the other bags had.

It was terrible really, how they stamped out any kind of individualism in kids there. Or tried to at least. Just because they never saw it, doesn't mean there aren't gargoyles, bats and spiderwebs in his notebooks. And other things. They're just hidden, and only if you knew where and how to look... That one had pleased Ed the most. That his creations were right there and the fuckers couldn't even see.

After shoving everything in his bag, Ed practically ran to the door. Completely ignoring the teacher's “You don't need to run Mister Elric!” and jerking the door open. “Is everything ok with Al? Can I see him?”

The principal just sighed.

“Your brother is just fine mister Elric, please follow me.”

Breathing heavily from the sudden adrenaline spike, and glaring at the principle's back as he started walking down the hallway.

“If Al,s fine. Why'd you come get me? Finally found some poor sucker willing to takes us of your hands? Or did you fuckers finally decided to try and sell me to the local pimp hu?”

Another sigh from the principle.

“I was going to wait until we reached my office to explain things. But since you insist on being your usual crude self. An individual has come forward to inform us that the two of you do indeed still have living relatives. Relatives that up until recently had been unaware of both your parents deaths and of your very existence. And as you are no doubt fully aware of. It is our policy to always reunite children with their family if at all possible. That your mother even had living relatives at all, was not made aware to us until today. So can you PLEASE, be on your best behavior this time. If only so that the man doesn't decide he only wants to take in your brother and leaves you here for the next 6 months.”

“Bullshit, mom didn't have any living relatives. She was a orphan just like dad.”

“The individual's papers beg to differ. Though I can see how being disinherited can feel like becoming an orphan. They are two very different things.”

“hmpf, if they disinherited mom, why the sudden interest in us hu? I still call bullshit.”

“If you find in the next 6 months that the individual is being fraudulent. You and your brother are of course welcome to return here. But I have the feeling, that isn't something we'll have to worry to much about now would we?”

Ed glared at the principles back suspiciously. That sounded very close to a, please don't come back here, even if the fucker is lying. I'm perfectly aware you are able to look after your selves just fine. And its only 6 months you need to stay out of trouble for. After which you'd no longer be our problem.

“Fine, but they better want to take in both of us. Not just Al.”

“Last we spoke, they showed far more interest in you as the oldest. But then, they haven't met you yet.”

“Funny...”

And then they rounded the last corner to the principles office. And there was Al, waiting just outside. Looking completely fine, if a little nervous.

Ed ran up, passing the principle to check over Al in person. After all, just because the fucker said Al was fine, didn't mean he was telling the truth. He could have just as easily been lying. For what reason, Ed's still working on. Checking over Al, was taking priority.

“Oh brother, what you do this time?”

“Not me, this time Al. Fucker said we might have some long lost relative that just happened to come out of the woodwork's 6 months before we'd get out of here. Personally, I don't care if its true or not. As long as we can get out of here.”

And then the principle ushered them in to the office where a blond young man was sitting. Unlit cigarette in his mouth.

“Eh, hi. I'm your.. eh Uncle. Name's Havoc, Jean Havoc. Pleased to meet ya.”

And the guy stood up and towered over Ed. The guy was almost a head taller. Ed narrowed his eyes, he could smell bullshit a mile away and just because the guy was blond. Doesn't mean they're even remotely related. The fact that the guy hesitated over it and introduced him self with his last name first. Had all the marks of a con job.

But Ed wanted out of that place, and this guy, Havoc didn't exactly look all that bright. Using him to get the two of them out of there would not be hard. And staying away from any nosy guys interested in the technicality of those 6 months wouldn't be all that hard. So Ed plastered the biggest fake grin on his face.

“Hi! I'm Edward, and this is Alphonse. Are you here to take us home Uncle Havoc?”

Al gave ed a weird look, and Ed just nudged him. Come on, play along. Then we get out of here and never have to eat that mush they call a healthy meal ever again! Al rolled his eyes at Ed but followed his play. Even as they could see the look the Principle was giving them.

But this guy Havoc's papers were as legit looking as possible. Ed was pretty impressed with the fakes. According to the documents, the Havoc's were a wealthy merchant family in Ishval. And when supposedly their mother had fallen in love with a day-laborer from Cameron. She had run of and married him without her parents permission. Which had prompted the disinheritance. Havoc was apparently the baby-brother. And now that their parents were gone, had gone looking for his estranged sister. Only to find her grave in Resenbool and a report of two nephews that had been sent to the orphanage.

The last part was probably true, but why this Havoc went looking for their mother, Ed didn't know. But he'll find out. AFTER, they get out of the orphanage though. No point wasting this chance at early release. Besides, them playing along on the con was actually making that Havoc guy relax his guard a bit. Maybe he thought they'd have called him on his bullshit? Well, he'll find out soon enough how wrong he is for trying to con an Elric. Mother hadn't raised any fools, even if they only got to keep her till they were 5 and 4.

With Ed cooperating in an almost suspiciously eager way. They soon had all the papers signed, their things packed in suitcases and ready to leave. In fact it went so smoothly, Ed was sure that Havoc must have greased the process some. Which would make sense with his cover story of being a merchant from Ishval. They prob thought the guy wanted to get this done quick so he could get back to his business. Idiots, the whole lot of em. But just this once their foolishness would work in Ed and Al's favor. So, hey ho, here we go and all that. At least until they're far enough away from the orphanage, that they can ditch the fucker and stay out of reach.

Which prob meant until they at the very least, had left the city. Then it would just be a matter of stealing their new travel and identity papers from the guy and then figure out where to go next? Maybe Xerxes? Everybody is blond like them in Xerxes right?

With everything packed, in two large suitcases and their school bags. Havoc carrying the suitcases, because they're just weak kids. No point to clue in the guy, that Ed was the best fighter in the place with Al a close second only because Al hates hurting people. Let the dumb smuck carry their things for now. They first need to be out of range of the principles lackey's. No point getting this far, only to run in to those idiots.

Ed had, had plenty of run in's with the runaway children division of the local police force. After all, he wasn't just going to LET them lock him and Al up in that dismal place. Longest he'd managed to keep him self and Al out of sight had been 3,5 months. And they had only been caught because of those damn kittens Al had found. If not for those fur-balls they would have managed to make enough cents to buy two train tickets to Riviere. And from there it wouldn't have been a long trek to Drachma. Who doesn't have an extradition agreement with the Amestris-coalition. So, they'd have been home free. Especially since the age of adulthood is 16 there. They had even managed to teach them selves passable drachma. So they'd have been fine. And unlike the Amestris-coalition. Drachma has at least some knowledge of Alchemy. Not as much as Xerxes, but then nowhere in the world can you find as much about Alchemy but there.

Ishval had been a second choice, but since its to close of the same direction as Resenbool, Ed had figured they'd have lookouts in that direction. Ishval being a former piece of Xerxes, before it was given to the Ishvallan people who had been enslaved in Xerxes. And then the mountain tribes had all moved there to build up their own nation. With the generous help of Xerxes of course. Its THE place to go to if you want anything Alchemy related outside Xerxes. Since Xerxes it self has pretty strict rules on who is allowed to study Alchemy.

If that Havoc guy was planning on taking them to Ishval though, that might be worth sticking around for. Unlike Drachma, at least in Ishval they still accept the cent, and perhaps from there they can figure out what it takes to get to actually study Alchemy in Xerxes. That was the dream after all, to use what their mom had taught them, and become famous Alchemists. Maybe even find a cure for the illness that had killed her. Mom had been self medicating with her own concoctions of course but Ed still wasn't sure if some of the stuff she had put in there hadn't been what had ultimately made her heart stop that night.

Ed grimaced, he hated remembering that morning. Waking up, going in to mom's room. Only to find her cold body. Still looking as if she was asleep. Al had been devastated, had kept trying to shake her awake. As if she'd ever wake up again. It had been hard, and adult bodies are heavy when you're only 5 years old. But Ed had used the wooden desk that mom wasn't going to use anymore to create a coffin on wheels. Then he'd carefully put her in it wrapped up in her favorite blanket. Then they had dug a grave for her in the back yard. Ed had known even then, that telling anybody their mom had died would have just caused them trouble.

Thankfully the remoteness of their house meant it wasn't unusual that people didn't see each other often. And for a time, only seeing Ed and Al had worked. Until that effin Tax collector.

“What are you growling about brother?”

“That Tax collector!”

“Ah.”

Ed didn't have to explain. Al knew. If Ed ever saw that fucker again, he's gonna so kick the jackass in the balls, again. Really, the guy deserved it for snooping in other peoples business.

A cough from that Havoc guy.

“We're... ah, here. At least for tonight. Gotta catch an early train east tomorrow.”

East hu? Only things east were Cameron, Ishval and Xing. Xerxes too but that was a bit more North-east. For now that sounded like a useful enough thing to not just jet ditch the guy.

Ed looked up to the building they were in front of. The Hotel wasn't the most up scale one in the city. But it wasn't shabby either. Probably didn't have vermin like some of the cheaper places. Interesting... Ya could tell a lot from a guys choice in lodging. Specially about how much coin they had to spend and how much they valued comfort.

“I know it's not the La Granda. But you have to go to Xerxes for that level of opulence. For now, this will have to do.”

Ed's eyebrows raised. That sounded like the guy had actually been there. See it. Interesting. Perhaps this wasn't a case of trying to get free labor after all. He wondered what Al thought. Al was always better at reading people. Not that Ed was bad at it per-se. Just that he had a tendency to disregard emotional clues sometimes. Usually when they didn't fit his decided supposition. Which was of course unscientific but Ed was just not as good a emotional nuance like Al. Too practical he guessed.

And with that thought, the 3 blonds entered “The Belle Inn” Hotel.


	2. On the road to Ishval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my tendency to procrastinate. I'll not start posting this story until I've got at least 3 chapters written. I hate fic that start but are never finished. So last thing I want to do is post something unfinished. Its why I usually only post one-shot fic. But this is a dragon sized plot-bunny. And it doesn't want to let go. So this is me, hoping to actually finish this multi chapter fic. Again, Kudo's and reviews keep me motivated, but are not required.

The Belle Inn Hotel looked alright on the inside. Reception desk on the left, with a lovely if bored looking brunette sitting there painting her nails. On the right were stairs to the rooms on the next floors up. And strait ahead was what looked like a buffet style dining hall, that was currently serving dinner.

Seeing the food being in the process on being set out for the guests, Ed completely ignored Havoc and the stairs. And walked right towards the delicious looking food. Only to come up short when SOME-body grabbed his braid.

Turning around, ready to give hell to whoever grabbed his hair. Only to come up short, realizing it had been Al, not some rando or that douch Havoc.

“Sorry brother, but we have to put our things in our room first. Then we'll go eat. I'm sure.”

Al turned towards Havor, with that angel look that he usually uses to try and get Ed to let him adopt another kitten.

“Right, Uncle Havoc?”

Ed grinned as he watched as, first Havoc turned red at the uncle comment. Only to gulp when the full force of Al's puppy eyes hit him. It was always amazing what Al could get people to do with that look. Even now at 16, people still fell over them selves to please his little brother. So entertaining. It never worked for Ed, when he tries it. People get suspicious and thing he's up to something. Al however was always seen as a little angel. When out of the two of them, Al was the more dangerous one. With him you never knew what hit ya until long afterwards.

Havoc just nodded and marched off to the stairs. Interesting, that wasn't the walk of a merchant... That's the walk of a military guy. What is a military guy doing using false papers to get 2 kids out of an orphanage. The plot got more and more interesting.

A glance at Al, told Ed that Al had noticed it too. Good, that would save time. And the 2 teens followed Havoc up the hotel stairs.

It took 5 stairs before they reached the floor they were staying on. And it looked like it were 2 rooms with a connecting door between them. Interesting, but Ed was deff locking that door before they went to sleep tonight. Last thing they needed was some perv sneaking in to their room at night while they were asleep.

On the bright side, it looked like Ed would be sharing the room just with Al. Which meant they would have some privacy to talk later. Ed really wanted to know Al's thoughts on this Havoc dude. And Al was always better at the motivations part. Why people did the things they did. That sort of thing. Ed was more a “Does this guy need their arse kicked?” kind of guy. Besides most of the time, the answer was “yes, they're a jackass.” Which made things pretty easy.

After the suitcases and backpacks were deposited in their room. And Havoc actually handed them their room-key. Which surprised Ed a little. He'd have expected the guy to keep the key him self as a way to keep em under control. Possible reasons: Either he doesn't know their history of leaving their minders in the dust. Or the guy has zero experience with kids, and is treating them as young adults. Or possibly both. Regardless it showed a level of respect.

So Ed decided he'll behave at dinner. Equivalent exchange and all that. Havoc show them some respect, Ed will show him some in return. Doesn't change that he's still a sketchy fuck. But even those can occasionally be decent.

With keys in hand, the 3 went back down all those stairs. Once down on the ground floor, none of them were winded. Ed knew why he and Al could do 5 stairs up and down in a short amount of time. But their “merchant” uncle, should have been at least a little winded right? More proof in the “I'm not who I said I am” box. It was prob related to that military thing from earlier.

This time Havoc lead the way to the dining hall, and tried to flirt with the girl that was signing the dinner guests in a huge ledger. Tried being the operative word. The girl completely ignored everything said but their room numbers.

The best part however came when Al bowed to the girl and apologized on behalf of their “Idiot Uncle, that should realize harassing staff is a sucky thing to do. And he should have learned by now.” Which got rewarded with a smile and “Thank you young man. Its good to know there are still some gentlemen in the world. I'm sure you'll make somebody very happy some day.”

This whole thing had Havoc red as a tomato, and Ed biting his hand to not laugh out loud.

Once they were seating in the back of the dining room, far from the staff girl. Havoc actually whined about having been told off for his behavior. This of course resulted in Al giving the guy a lecture about how staff were actually being payed to be nice to customers. And that if they weren't, they could lose their jobs. So this means staff actually can't tell customers off for their inappropriate flirting. Because that could be considered rude and thus a threat to their job. This means the power-balance between customer and staff is heavily in favor of the customer. And that can never result in a healthy relationship ect, ect.

Ed had heard that lecture enough to know Al was only maybe a quarter of the way in, but he was hungry. So he left Al to his lecture on the ethics of flirting, and went to grab some food.

Oh boy was there a lot of food. Boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, sunny side up. Toast, bacon, potato-fries, stew. And so much more. And so much desert items too. Fuck why did so many desert items had to have milk in em? Don't people realize that its essentially the breast-milk of a cow? As in the thing baby-cows need to grow up? Whoever came up with the idea was weird. Still so many deserts....

Ed decided to try a bit of everything, because fuckit, that Havoc dude was paying right? Might as well try some things he's never tried before. Only way to know if something is tasty, is by eating it.

With that idea in mind, Ed filled his plate. Made note of the things he hadn't tried yet. And returned to Al and Havoc to eat. Havoc looking a little pale, and grabbing Ed's return to grab some food him self. Made a dash from their table and to the buffet.

With a smile, Ed started on his food.

“Al, did you have to traumatize the guy?”

Al snorted. “Hardly, I think the guy can handle lot more than he lets on. Besides if it teaches him to stop harassing the service staff. Its time well spent. Now excuse me. I think I'll go get my own food.”

The meal beyond that went fine. Havoc was very silent, looking a little fearful of Al. Good, the guy should be a little fearful. Maybe the message will stick.

After Ed's second and third plate were empty, (What?! He had to try out everything!) they went back upstairs to their rooms. With Havoc's message of “You better turn in early boys, we have an early train to Ishval to catch!”, they were left in their room.

First thing Ed did was lock the door between their room and Havoc's room. Then Ed pulled a pen from his backpack and started on the sound-proofing array Al and Ed had perfected ages ago. Sure it would mean this room would have a little less isolation against the cold. But no so called Uncles would be able to hear their conversation. No matter how hard the guy tried listing in.

One alchemy reaction later and they were finally safe to talk.

“So, what do you think of our new uncle, hu Al?”

“Oh come off it brother, you and I both know Havoc is no more our uncle than that girl down stairs is our sister.”

“Yea, so why the fake papers. Ishvalan merchant my arse.”

“I think he's Xerxes military actually.”

“What?!?” “What would the Xerxes military want with the two of us!”

“That I don't know brother. But I know Jean Havoc is his real name. Its not an alias, he responds to well to it. He's mostly used to being called Havoc, which lines up with his tendency to march, not walk when he's not paying attention. Since the military uses last names far more as address than first names. And he wasn't winded by any of the stairs even with carry our heavy bags. Which I think he's actually used to doing. This leads me to think his rank isn't very high. But the fact that he's here by him self means this thing is probably some type of covert operation. With probably his commanding officer in Ishval. Waiting for our arrival. Why, I don't know yet. For somebody not very high up the ranks, he's surprisingly hard to get to slip up. But I'll get him, just have to figure out which way to apply pressure.”

Ed grinned. As usual, Al had cracked most of the case. And would get the rest on the 3 day train ride to Ishval, he was sure.

“Al, you're amazing! So, Xerxes hu? Where you get that bit?”

“Havoc used the Xerxian way to pronounce La Granda, an Ishvallan would have said La Grande, instead of Granda. Which is the Xerxian word for big. Really, you didn't bother to read any of mom's books on Xerxes did you brother?”

“No, I was more interested in her alchemy stuff, you know this Al.”

“You could have at least tried learning a little of the language, most Alchemy studies in Xerxes are in their language after all.”

“I figured I'd have time for learning it after we had saved up enough for the trip. I did learn some Drachma though!”

“That isn't going to be very helpful brother. Unless we get kidnapped or something. Just, try and at least memorize the Amestris to Xerxian dictionary I have, while we are on the train. That way they can't use a language barrier to keep us in the dark.”

“Fine, fine. You still have that old thing?”

“Of course, it was fathers. His name is in the cover.”

“Hu, I wonder what he needed it for.”

“Oh brother!”

“What!”

“Never mind, lets just go sleep. I have a feeling, we'll be waking up long before the serve breakfast here.”

“What! Al, no! Please tell me you're joking.”

“You'll find out in the morning brother.”

“Ugh, that's cruel!”

“Good night brother!”

“Night Al, sweet dreams!”

“You too, brother.”

With that, Ed followed Al in to bed and fell asleep. It had been a long and eventful day.

Al, however turned out to be right. Because the sun wasn't even up yet, when loud banging on the side door woke them up.

“Rise and shine you two, we have a train to catch!”

Ed blearily opened one eye.

“The wha, now?”

Only for Al, the traitor. To pull all the blankets off Ed and on to the floor. And with the re-purposed isolation material now no longer keeping the heat in the room. The room had gotten COLD over night.

“What the fuck? AL!!!! It's COLD in here. Why'd ya do that!”

“Its time to get up brother. We have a train to catch. Come on, get ready so we can go already. I've already re-packed our things all you have to do is change and I'll pack your night things. While you shower and change! Go! Get moving!”

“Fine, fine. Such a slave driver!”

It took Ed about 15 minutes or so to quickly shower and change. He glared at the baby-hairs on his chin in the mirror. But there wasn't any time for shaving. Of course it would look even worse after 3 days on a train without running water. Where as Al gets a nice blond full cover after a few days of not shaving.

Grumbling, but showered and dressed, ed came out of the hotel-room's bathroom. Where Al shoved his shoes in to his arms, the door to the hallway already open and Havoc standing there now with 2 suitcases and a duffel bag. Both ready and waiting on Ed.

Quickly and with a few muffled curses Ed stuffed his feet in to his shoes and tied his laces. While he was doing so, eyeing Havoc's combat-boots. Yea, the guy deff wasn't a merchant.

Shoes tied, they carried their bags down the 5 stairs again. Or really, Havoc carried the duffel bag and two suitcases while Ed and Al were left only carrying their school bags. On the ground floor, Havoc checked them out with the sleepy guy at the reception. Obviously still the night shift. Why were they awake again? Oh yea, a train to Ishval.

Once outside, there was actually a taxi waiting for them. Which was a good thing, since its a shit bit of a walk otherwise.

The taxi took them to the train-station. Which, because its one of the bigger stations in the cooperation, is actually pretty busy despite the early hour. Havoc leads them to one of the lines for the ticket cashier. Where he buys them 3 tickets on a sleeper train. No wonder they had to get up so early.

Sleeper trains are trains with alcoves where passengers can sleep on the train. You have an assigned little alcove that for the duration of your trip is yours and only yours. You're provided a small pillow too. Its not fantastic, but it beats sleeping on a normal train for 2 reasons. 1, you can't fall of a bench, since you're already on the kind-of floor of the train. And 2, the sleeper train only stops in major cities. Meaning its at least half a day faster than normal trains.

Havoc must really be in a hurry to get them where ever they're going, since sleeper trains are not cheap. They are in fact pretty expensive, because you actually have access to an on board shower. Sure its only 5 minutes a day, on your trip. But having a train pull all that water is expensive!

After tickets were purchased, Havoc hurried them to the platform their train was waiting at for departure. On their tickets was noted which carriage they were in, and of course it was at the far end of the platform.

More fast walking and they reached the lil bit of train that would be theirs for the next few days.

Once on the train, their suitcases made an excellent temp wall between them and the stranger on one side. While Havoc used his duffel on their other side. It was crapped as fuck, and Ed was glad they had slept in a hotel before this trip. This whole thing better be interesting once they got to Ishval. Or they were so ditching that Havoc and set out on their own.

But for now, Ed was going to curl up in his adequately sized corner and sleep some more. They can wake him when its actually breakfast time.

Thus the early morning progressed, with Al looking on amused at his brothers ability to sleep anywhere and through anything. Including a very loud train leaving the station to Ishval. And a perplexed Havoc who couldn't believe that Ed was actually sleeping at all.

It would be hour after they had left the station, on its way to Ishval. Before the sun would rise over the Amestrian countryside. In beautiful reds, oranges and yellows. A scene you usually only see in art.

As for Ed? He slept on. Dreaming of alchemy arrays of increasingly impossible combinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, because of some backstory that might get more highlighted in later chapters. Ed hasn't performed human-transmutation in this story. As such, both Elric have full use of all their limbs, there's no hollow armor ect. This also means, no clap or circle-less alchemy. At this point in the story, they both still need to draw out their arrays if they want to use them. Of course, Ed is hella fast at this because his mind is just that fast. But he's still limited by the drawing part. For now at least. Do know that how alchemy works in my story is a bit more limited than in canon. But that is because I feel that the author threw out their own alchemy rules half way through the series just for the cool factor. For this reason the end of the series annoyed me greatly. You can't sacrifice your gate in the middle of an active transmutation. You need it to finish the transmutation in the first place. On top of it, its a part of your soul. Proof of that is that Al, while only a soul in an suit of armor, could still do alchemy. Thus, giving up your gate is breaking your own soul in two. That doesn't work, see gluttony and his broken gate. Clearly a case of the writer didn't want to keep writing FMA so they came up with an end that effectively castrated Ed. Never mind Ed's actual intelligence. I hate lazy writing. If you come up with a system that is intricate to your story. Stick to your own rules!


	3. Train food sucks and Mustang is a bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go me, I'm still on this writing thing. This means I'll be posting the first chapter on AO3 soon. I'm going to try and keep a regular posting cadence of chapters. Wish me luck on actually managing that one. Kudo's to all the other FMA writers out there, keep it up!

Ed didn't wake until the sun was well and good in the sky. The hour was probably somewhere around ten, but he didn't really care.

No, what Ed cared about right now was just one very important thing.

“Foooooood!!!!!”

*angry growl from Ed's stomach.*

“Here you go brother, I saved you some sandwiches.”

“I love you Al!”

“I know brother, eat your breakfast.”

All though the sandwiches weren't as bad as the food served at the orphanage. It wasn't by any measure good. The bread was stale, the lettuce limp and the cheese? Lets not talk about that.

Still, it was better than what they had for breakfast only yesterday. Wow, yesterday morning around this time he'd had still been listening to the boring and half wrong lecture of their school teacher. That was feeling like it was a lifetime ago.

Ed finished his food in a predictable fast way. Appeasing the monster that had been growling in his stomach. And with the food gone, the next hurdle of their journey came.

“Al!!! I'm boooored!”

A book appeared in his vision. It was the Amestris to Xerxes dictionary. Dog-eared and looking well used. It wasn't what Ed would preferred to read. Alchemy texts being at the top of that list.

But he did remember their conversation last night. So Ed took the book at started at the beginning. With Ed's memory, it wouldn't take long to have that whole book in his head.

And with it, the whole language, he was sure.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Is he always like that?”

“Like what?”

“You know, intense and focused and shit.”

“Oh, well. I guess. It really depends on the subject. But brother doesn't do things in half measures. It was him who discovered mom's alchemy text in the first place and demanded she teach us.”

“So you both know a bit of alchemy then?”

“A bit, brother knows more than me. He always grasped the art side of alchemy better. All though his aesthetics are an acquired taste.”

“Fuck you Al! Gargoyles are cool!”

“Sure brother, go back to your book.”

~ Muffled laughter ~

Ed gave his two travel companions the one finger salute, and went back to his dictionary. So far he had already come across 17 alchemy references. Turned out the book was a lot more interesting than originally thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Um, shouldn't we take him with us to the food cart?”

“Nah, brother is in the zone. We'll grab some food for him and bring it back to him. He'll probably eat it while not even noticing.”

“But what if somebody, I dunno, tries to steal something?”

“Then they'll get to find out how hard brother hits when he's not pulling his punches.”

“He pulls his punches?”

“Only when he doesn't want to injure people.”

“Oh... Note to self. Don't piss off Edward Elric.”

“oh, hahahaha.... You have no idea yet.”

“What are you laughing about?!”

Then the sound of a train-door closing and relative blessed silence. That is, if you ignore the general sound of the whole train. Which Ed did, since it wasn't important. And with the peanut-gallery gone. He'd finally be able what they meant with an cascade-array. Was it like an array that destroyed it self? Damn Xerxes and its million and one words for alchemy circles. But then it WAS the thing they were most known for.

With a culture that immersed in to all things alchemy. It wasn't strange that they had a lot of words related to alchemy. In fact they had words for alchemy things that had no direct translation. Only a sort of one, that was more description than translation.

Right now, Ed was sure he could understand the Xerxes language well enough if the conversation didn't stray to far in to alchemy. Those parts were easy, not even the grammar was all that complicated. But if the talk strayed even in to basic alchemy, Ed wasn't so sure he'd be able to keep up long.

So back to cascade-arrays and it half brother sequence-cascade-arrays. Ed was going to nail down their meaning if it killed him!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ed was still trying to wrap his head around some of the words in his book when Al plucked it from his hands.

“Al!”

“We have to get ready brother. We're almost at the station.”

“So what!”

“Brother, the Ishval station. Our destination. Or were you planning on a trip to Xing instead?”

“What? But it hasn't been 3 days yet has it.”

“It has, you were just to in to your book to notice. Did you even sleep?”

“I don't know? Maybe?”

“Oh brother!”

“I was trying to figure out what they meant with an elongated-angle-cascade. There are so many alchemy words Al. So many!”

“I know brother, I haven't figured them out yet either.”

Then the train started to slow down. They were here, in Ishval. The border with Xerxes. Closes thing they'd been to Resenbool in years.

Alphonse made sure they had all their things packed and ready. Then the train came to a full stop at the platform.

With Havoc in the lead, carrying the suitcases and his duffel bag. Alphonse and Edward Elric stepped off the train. But barely four steps off the train, Havoc spotted something. Dropped the duffel bag and looked through it until he found a royal blue jacket he quickly put on.

Ed and Al looked in the direction Havoc had looked. And after a moment for the crowd to thin out a bit. They saw what had prompted Havoc to drop his charade.

At the start of the platform stood two figures. One male, black hair, long black coat. And a female, blond hair tightly tied back wearing a full royal blue uniform. And the uniform was NOT an cooperation uniform. It could only be the royal blue of the Xerxian military guard.

“Looks like we finally get to find out what the Xerxian military wants with us brother.”

“Yea, lets go find out what all the fuss is about.”

And with that, the two Elric brothers walked towards their obviously waiting reception. Havoc hurrying after them why simultaneously trying to do up his jacket properly. He wasn't very successful.

There for Ed and Al reached the two military persons long before a hurrying Havoc would catch up.

“So, which of you two came up with the bright idea to send in, him as our supposed uncle?”

“Brother, can't you at least try and be polite for once?”

“I'm sorry for my rude brother. My name is Alphonse Elric and this rude figure is my older brother, who should know better, Edward Elric.”

A nod came from the guy in black before the guy smiled one of those smarmy I'm trying to suck up to somebody smiles.

“I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Welcome to Ishval, we have much to talk about. But as walk to the car, out of curiosity, what makes you think he's not in fact your uncle?“

Ed snorted, was this guy for real?

“For one, we know for a fact that neither mother nor father had any siblings. Also, mom was from Xerxes, not Ishval. Just because she met dad here doesn't mean she came from here. Also, the guy doesn't look like us or mom or dad for that matter. Then there's the fact that he stuttered when first introducing him self as uncle. I doubt the guy has any siblings. Then there's the military bearing and the fact that he introduced him self with his last name. Not his first. What we haven't figured out is what you guys want with a couple of orphans from Resenbool. But we figure you'll tell us soon enough.”

“Interesting, would you have suggested I had sent Lieutenant Hawkeye instead?”

“Nah, from her bearing, I doubt even the orphanage would have believed her. You'd have had more luck claiming we had learned secret Xerxes alchemy and were to be extradited instead. Of course then you'd end with a political nightmare about trying to get two under age boys without a guardian extradited in the first place. If those are the only blonds you have, Havoc was probably the smarter choice simply because he doesn't have a stick up his ass like some of you types.” “No offense meant Lieutenant.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I'm a sir, hu? Hey Al, I'm a sir!”

“I heard brother, do at least try and be more polite.”

“yea yea!”

And then they were outside, with a large nondescript car waiting for them. Havoc, having finally caught up. Caught the car keys and started loading all the suitcases and duffel bag in to the car's trunk.

Meanwhile Ed looked around. Ishvalan architecture was very... round. There were circles everywhere. Half circles, perfect curves, and any kind of alchemy inspired symbolism. None of it looked at all like any kind of usable alchemy. The place looked like if somebody had given a book filled with arrays to a architect without context. And since the architect has no idea about alchemy, he just used bits and pieces all over the place. The end result an uncanny mess that was slowly giving Ed a headache.

But soon enough the luggage was loaded in the trunk and they got in their seats in the car. Havoc behind the steering wheel, Hawkeye next to him in the front passenger seat. With Al, Mustang and Ed in the back.

It wasn't until they had been driving at least 5 minutes before Mustang opened his smarmy mouth again.

“So, Alphonse, Edward. How much do you know of your mothers side of the family?”

Ed snorted.

“We know mom fell in love with dad, then grandpa got his panties twisted around his balls or something. Cus he was all, If you marry him, you're no daughter of mine! But mom loved dad so they eloped and mom got disinherited or something cus we never heard from that side of the family ever. Not even when I wrote the fucker to tell 'im his daughter was dead. So then I decided. Fuck em. If he can't even be arsed enough to send a condolences card. We don't need em. And we didn't! Until that fucking tax-collector. If I ever see that guy again, i'ma break his jaw.”

“Do I want to know about this tax-collector?”

“No, sir. You really don't!”

“And after I break his jaw, I'm gonna kick 'im in tha balls.”

“Brother please!”

“He deserves it Al, he took six years from us. If it wasn't for Colonel Bastard over here, it woulda been seven!”

“What did you call me?!?”

“You heard me. Don't think I haven't figured out your game. You're trying something political and you want to use us as your straw-puppets. S'not gonna work though. Not your show-pony.”

“That is not what this is about at all!”

“Isn't it? Tell me you've not got some elaborate plan involving me and my brother, that should eventually lead to you getting promoted. Go ahead, I dare you to lie to us”

“We're trying to save your lives!”

“Yea right, who could possibly want us two dead. Face it Colonel-bastard, you thought you'd get a couple of dumb-fucks you could easily manipulate. To bad for you, we're not that effin dumb.”

“I'm starting to doubt that!”

“Brother, please stop picking a fight with the Colonel. I'm sure he has perfectly valid reasons to believe we might be in danger.”

“Al! Surely you don't believe this fuck!”

“I believe, he believes it. It remains to be seen if we have reason to believe it too.”

“Traitor!”

“Sir, we've arrived!”

And sure enough the car had parked in the garage of a building looking slightly less like toddler with its My first alchemy set, had painted the outsides. What was strange though was that the garage doors had already been closed before they got out of the car. Almost as if they were trying not to give a direct line of sight to anybody coming out of the car.

Could it be possible that Colonel bastard wasn't blowing smoke? Was there really somebody out to hurt them? Well, whoever it was, Ed was gonna kick they ass and smile while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have our first Ed/Roy interaction. Of course they can't play nice from any type of first meeting. About Ishval's fascination with alchemy. In canon, Ishvallans were witnesses to Xerxes destruction. And thus condemned alchemy. In this universe, Ishval was witness to how Xerxes abolished slave-trade. How the Xerxian decided alchemy was a gift from god and thus could only be used for good. This Ishval has good trade relations with Xerxes who has helped them with irrigation and conquering the great desert. Thus these Ishvallan have a very different view of the art and science that is alchemy. There are still very few that would dare try their hand at their goddess' gift to the people. But that stems more from a general belief of being unworthy. And not from any kind of hate.  
> Also, in this story Roy is part Xing, part Xerxes. With his hair and eyes being very black, but his skin tone being the typical golden for those from Xerxes. The coloring of the rest of mustang's unit is because when Xerxes abolished slave-trade. They declared all slaves free, even those not originally a Xerxes-slave. Thus for over 400 years, run-away-slaves have used Xerxes as a way to gain their freedom. This has very much mixed up the coloring of people in the lower classes of Xerxian society. My excuse for not having to change up to much of what you're used to. Thus helping your immersion to the story.


	4. I'm the WHAT?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have the first chapter up on AO3, I've got to say. I'm blown away by you guys. So many kudo's in such a short time. Thank you all. I'm so glad you guys like my idea. Lets hope you like the story I'm trying to tell too. Both the plot and the romance. Also, anybody who at one point want to play in my version of “Xerxes was never destroyed” universe. I have so much stuff on that, and some of it might not come out in the story. But you can give me a poke and I'll gladly give you some intel. City names, culture, history. Just let me know what you want to know.

Through the door in the garage and down a set of stairs they went. There was a string of light-bulbs to light up the staircase down. But it was tight and they went down single file. Hawkeye in front, followed by Mustang, then Ed, Al and in the rear, closing doors behind them was Havoc.

Once down, Hawkeye opened the door and looked inside before letting them all inside. The room they walked in to was a basement filled with desks, filing cabinets and what appeared to be a radio. The radio was hooked up to some kind of wire that went up the wall to the floor above.

There were also people inside.

A short guy next to the radio, wearing earphones. And when Ed says short, he means it, not being the tallest guy him self. Ed was probably no more than 5 inches taller that the radio guy.

Then there was a tall guy reading of all things an Amestrian encyclopedia. Ed is all for studying him self but “Bradley's encyclopedia of Amestris” was pretty dry even for him. It was also biased as fuck. Which was why Ed had given up by the time he reached G.

The last guy in the room was about as tall as Hawkeye if Ed had to make a guess. He was sitting at a desk filled with stacks of papers from all over the Cooperation. From where Ed was standing, he recognized the Amestrian Chronicle, the Riviere Times and the Cameron Sun. Just from their typography. And those were just the big papers. Ed was sure there were some more local papers in the stacks too.

“ATTENTION!”

Ed almost jumped in fright as the loud bellow came from Hawkeye.

What followed was all 3 guys in the room dropped what they were doing. Lining up and saluting...them? Both Hawkeye and Havoc lined up with the other 3 and Mustang moved over and introduced the whole unit.

“First, this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye of the Xerxes army, security division. She's my adjutant and occasional bodyguard. Next, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, he normally keeps this unit working while I'm away. Unless I've sent him off for a minor retrieval mission of course. Then we have Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. He's our intelligence gathering and foreign relations specialist. He speaks 6 languages if you count bullshit.”

Ed smiled broadly at that.

“Next to him we have Warrant Officer Vato Falman. He's our Information Specialist. He has a photographic memory, so if he's read it somewhere. He'll be able to recall the information. If he's seen something, he'll be able to describe it to photographic detail. A very useful trait. And last but bby no means least. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, our communications specialist. He can fix any phone, telegraph or radio. We'd have long been lost without his expertise.”

Mustang turned back towards Ed, while Kain practically glowed at the praise.

“Now you know all the members of my unit. Know that you can trust them with your lives.”

Ed looked over at Al, who shrugged. While it was nice to meet new people, all this talk about threats to their lives was making Ed nervous.

“Now, for this next conversation. I believe my office would be the best place. I have a feeling you two don't know much about your mothers extended family. Correct?”

Mustang gestured towards a door to the side. It had a clear glass window, allowing anybody to look inside.

Ed moved to enter the office while shrugging. Al following behind his brother. It was always good to let Ed do the talking until diplomacy was needed. It tended to make people underestimate how ruthless Ed's little brother really could be.

“Not really. We know they duped mom and didn't even respond to our letter. Good riddance really.”

Mustang followed them in to the office and closed the door behind them. The room was light by more of the light-bulbs on strings that the stairs and outer office was light by too. It all looked very much like the place was a temporary shelter. Concrete walls with no paint on it. Same for the floor. And the only thing keeping the place from echoing like crazy was the faded Ishvallan rugs on the floors.

Mustang sat down behind his improvised desk which was really just a large piece of wood on a few crates. Mustangs unit clearly had gotten the good stuff out of their temp office budget.

Ed sat down on a chair that looked like it used to belong in a classroom. Al sitting next to him. The whole scene felt like they were in the principals office, if the guy had a budget of no more than 1000 cent to furniture his office.

There was a closed folder in front of Mustang and he opened it.

“Trisha Elric, formally Trisha Annamaria von Hohenheim. Married to one Han Elric in Ishval once she turned 18. Born in 1878 in Atossa, Capital city of Xerxes. Parents Princess Amalla Leonia von Hohenheim and Prince Alexander Bombastus von Hohenheim. Both deseased.”

“WATH THE FUCK!?!?!”

“Brother, language!”

“But Al, he.. he.. just said!”

“I know what he said brother. But the Xerxian royal family is very big. I doubt it means anything.”

“While under normal circumstances this would be correct.... However... For the past 20 years now, one by one. Your extended family has been dying. At first nobody noticed. Old people tend to die eventually. Accidents happen. And the deaths never happened anywhere close to each other nor did they resemble each other or let anybody think of foul play. However, at this time over 75% of your extended family has died. And considering how many of that were not of old age. We have reason to believe somebody is systematically exterminating your family.”

“FUCK!”

“That is horrible!”

“Agreed. On top of this, is the matter of your inheritance. You see, while your grandparents were understandably upset about your mothers elopement with a foreign commoner. She was never officially disinherited. I believe your grandmother had hopes of one day reuniting with her daughter. As sad as it is that this never happened. It does mean you two inherit their Estate. But as soon as you do so, you'll be targets for the killer. On top of that, because of all the deaths, you are officially directly in line to the throne. If at any time our current King dies. You Edward, would become our king.”

“No, fuck this shit. We're out of here!”

“Of course our current king is only 38. So under normal circumstances, you wouldn't be inheriting the throne until you're in your 50's at least. There is also the matter of your and your brothers ages. While the age of majority in Xerxes is 16. It is not here in the cooperation. Here is it is still 18. There for, unless you and your brother cooperate, we'd be forced to deliver you back to the orphanage Havoc retrieved you from. Surely, you'd not want that. Also, I believe you two are interested in Alchemy? As full citizens of Xerxes. You'd have full access to Atossa's grand library. Surely that is something worth a little bit of potential danger.”

“Now I know what you want Mustang. You want to use us as bait. To flush out your killer. Prob think you can earn your self a nice fat promotion out of that hu?”

“While it is true that I do have my eye set to a higher rank. This is not the main reason. You said your self you wrote letters to your grandparents. A fact that was not known to my unit. There for I can only conclude the letters were intercepted at some point. Thus, even if you do decide to not claim your birthright. You'd still be at risk. Only without our protection. Also, I ow a great deal to your grandfather. It is very rare a low born citizen gets a chance to study alchemy. Never mind, to get sponsored so they can study under a master. If for no other reason. I ow it to your grandfather to at least attempt to keep you safe. For Amalla's sake and for Trisha. So, please. Cooperate and let us do this together.”

Ed glared at Mustang. He talked a good game, he'd give him that. But they were talking about deliberately taunting a serial killer who hadn't been caught longer than Ed was alive. That was some fucked-up shit.

“I need to talk this over with Al...alone!”

Mustang smiled and got up.

“I'll let you borrow my office. Come out when you've reached a decision.”

Mustang left the office and firmly closed the door behind him, leaving Ed and Al alone.

Ed turned to Al.

(in Drachman) “So, what ya think. Effed up right? Lets just ditch these idiots. Hop a train to Drachma and change our name. Easy enough, no followers. No serial-killers and Drachma has plenty of stuff on alchemy too.”

(In Drachman)“Brother, why are we talking in Drachman? Also, I know you've always wanted to study in Xerxes. This is our chance to do that!”

(In Drachman) “Because I don't want that jackass and his flunkies listening in on our conversation. Also Serial-killer brother. An Effin serial-killer. Who could be anybody if they haven't caught him yet.”

(in Drachman) “I'm pretty sure anybody under about 25 is in the clear. Since I doubt the serial killer started when they were five.”

(in Drachman) “Al, we could transmute whole cars by the age of five. Don't discount somebody simply because they are young.”

(In Drachman) “Fine, twenty then. I still think that with Mustangs unit's help, we can probably catch the guy or girl. Unlike others, we'll be on guard after all. And you'd be able to learn what all those Xerxian words mean brother.”

(In Drachman) “A serial-killer Al!”

(In Drachman) “You're badass brother. I'm sure you'll be able to catch the guy before he ever even gets close!”

“Ugh, you're impossible. You do know that right?”

“I love you too brother!”

“Ugh, fine we'll do this. But if this kills me. I'm going to haunt you forever. Understood?”

“Yes brother. You're the best!”

“What all crazy stuff I don't do for you. Really, this is worse than kittens Al. Way worse!”

“I know brother, but I know you wont regret it!”

“Ugh, fine, whatever. You can stop with the puppy eyes now! I'm gonna tell the bastard we're in.”

“Thank you brother!”

Ed got up from the uncomfortable chair and went to the door. Looking through the glass, he noticed none of them were looking at the door. Which was an obvious tell that either they had been listening in or were deliberately pretending Ed and Al had any privacy here. Most likely both though.

Ed opened the door and Mustang turned towards him. He was leaning against a desk that Hawkeye was working behind. Reading and signing papers of some kind.

“Well?”

“Like you don't already know ya Bastard.”

“Its nice to get confirmation. Also if anything its Colonel Bastard if you insist on being crude.”

“Yea, whatever. We're in, but you better keep us safe. Because as soon as I feel things are getting to dangerous for Al. I'm grabbing his and taking the first train to Creta.”

“What, not Drachma? You sounded pretty fluent in that.”

“Jackass!”

“Colonel Jackass please!”

“Colonel, can you please stop flirting with prince Edward? We're on duty.”

Both Ed and Mustang turned red.

“Excuse you Riza, I was not flirting with the price!”

“Whatever you say sir. But you still need to inform the princes what they will be doing the coming month before we return to Xerxes.”

Ed, having his skin color back under control looked up interested.

“Well, there are the language lessons.”

(in Xerxian) “Not needed, Al's already fluent and I picked it up on the train-ride here.”

(In Xerxian) “Ah, then you two can move right on to the additional Alchemy lessons. I doubt you're any more skilled than the average eight year old. But if you can pick up a language in 3 days. I'm sure getting up to high-school levels of alchemy shouldn't be that hard in the time provided.”

(In Xerxian) “Excuse you, I'm plenty skilled in Alchemy and so is Al!”

(In Xerxian) “Perhaps for Amestrian levels sure. But I doubt you know a cascade-array from a compound-array. Never mind circle-less alchemy.”

(In Xerxian) “No such thing as circle-less alchemy. Its a myth.”

At that comment, Mustang picked up a blank piece of paper.

(In Xerxian) “Hold this up please.”

Then Mustang snapped his bare fingers and the paper caught fire. Another snap and the fire went out.

“What the fuck!?!”

(In Xerxian) “You were saying something about a myth?”

“How the fuck did you do that!”

Mustang sighed, plucking the slightly singed piece of paper from Ed's fingers and dropped it in the waste basket.

“You and you brother will learn from the teacher we brought along. Please work hard, it takes a lot of dedication and work to get to the point that an circle-less reaction can be achieved. I doubt you'll do it in a month. But even getting to the level of skill your peers in Xerxes are at should be somewhat doable.”

“Ha, just you wait. I'll master that shit and when I do, I'll set your smug ass on fire!”

“And I'll applaud your efforts. Now, if you're ready. I believe its time to meet your new teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About circle-less alchemy. While in canon you need to do human-transmutation. To get to Truths gate. And get it there. In this universe such alchemy is beyond taboo. The circle for it was never invented. Nor are philosophers-stones known. The original Von Hohenheim erased all knowledge of it along with the creature known as the dwarf in the flask. Instead, circle-less alchemy is a skill only master level alchemists can reach. It requires a long time of dedication and study. And even then very few can make the final mental leap required. Most people simply don't have the ability to have the whole complete array in their mind, without wavering. Roy is technically not at master level yet, he still needs a circle. But its a circle he creates with his fingers. It being so small, most would mistake it for the real thing. He's also limited to what he knows about gasses and flammability of things. Ed however... Well, you'll read about that soon enough.


	5. Teachers from hell and other things to find in Ishval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting any routine in writing these chapters are still shot because Corona just loves to cause me random bouts of stress and chest pains. No I'm not sick, its a chronic condition I have, that could if combined with corona, send me to hospital. So I've been self isolating since Feb. Because unlike US or dutch governments. I'm not an idiot. I know what pandemic means.

Leaving the office apparently wasn't part of the process of getting to meet this Alchemy teacher just yet.

It did mean Ed, Al, Mustang and Havoc were going out the underground office, up the stairs and through a door in to the building Mustang had his office under. Which turned out to be a brothel of all things.

Don't misunderstand. Ed is all for woman having the right to choose what to do with their own bodies. Including selling their time, effort and skill in sex. Its just that, due to his long hair. Its happened more than once that some drunk jackass tried to buy him. Only to find out that Ed was A: Very much male thank you very much, and judging somebody's gender solely on hair style is stupid. And B: Ed was NOT for sale you jackasses, also what are you doing propositioning clearly underage kids on the streets you perv!

So in to the brothel then up another staircase and in to a bathroom. Where one of the girls from the establishment was standing by with bottles of hair dye.

“No.”

“Edward, this is to camouflage your presence here.”

“Whatever, I'm NOT bleaching my hair to look Ishvallan. It would be effin disrespectful.”

“That is good to know, because this is black hair dye.”

“Black, why!?!”

“Because the teacher that we have managed to convince is part Xing. And their hair is very black. By having you two dye your hair, you can pose as relatives of her and as such. Should keep anybody from finding out your true identity. At least before we can return to Xerxes with a full guard rotation for the two of you. Safety in anonymity.”

“hmpf, fine!”

Al, had already moved towards the... eh, courtesan? And was examining the dye content. Of course HE, wouldn't mind the dye job. His short hair meant he'd be done in no time. Ed however knew he'd take a lot longer.

Ed had tried it before, dyeing his hair auburn to more match the most seen hair color in Amestris. And blend in to the crowds better. The end result had looked fine, but getting there had taken over an hour in the bathroom of an hotel-room they had broken in to. Almost got caught too, by the cleaning crew.

“Al, you first.”

“Oh, sweetie no need for that. I can do both of you at the same time. No problem!”

This comment from the lady-of-the-night, who was apparently also their hair-stylist today. Had Ed red all over, Mustang coughing and Havoc wheezed for breath leaning against the door-frame.

But it turned out the girl was actually pretty good at dyeing hair. She had both Al and Ed sit on the floor against the built-in tub. Heads leaning back. And after a quick wash that was both feeling very good and triggering memories of when their mother used to wash Al and Ed's hair when they were kids. The girl expertly dyed both brothers hair. She even did their eyebrows. Something Ed wouldn't have thought of. But made sense once he thought about it.

Of course the drying of the hair took longer for Ed than it did for Al. So in an effort to save the hour it would probably take for Ed's hair to dry. They used an hair-blower. The girl going on about how it wasn't ideal and how it damaged the hair.

Ed wasn't really listening. Instead he was observing Mustang. This was the guy who essentially was in charge of their safety for the time being. And Ed wanted to know as much as possible about this fucker. The ambitious bit was obvious, so was the “I feel guilty about something” bit that had shone through during their earlier conversation. But people aren't two dimensional with only a few motivations. So, as much as they could learn about this guy Mustang and his crew of misfits. The better.

Once Ed's hair was completely blown dry and wouldn't be dripping any remaining hair dye on to his clothing. The two Elric brothers thanked their temporary hair-stylist for the help. And the group was on the move again. Down the stairs, through the brothel's parlor and out the front door.

Outside another car was waiting, Havoc leaning against the side smoking a cigarette. Ed was a little startled, he hadn't even noticed when the blond guy had left.

Once outside, Mustang turned to them.

“You will be staying with your teacher Izumi Curtis. It took considerable amount of effort to get her to agree to teach anybody. So behave and do as you're told. Somebody from the team will be checking daily to make sure you two are alright. There is also the matter of ID cards.”

Mustang handed out two ID cards. One for an Eddie Harnet, 16 years old. And one for an Alfons Harnet 18 years old.

“The fuck, why am I 16 on this.”

“Because, due to your relative height. Alphonse being the older one. Is more believable. And its another detail that obscures your real identity.”

“This better really be worth it or I'm so kicking your ass Mustang.”

“I assure you, it is. Now, your bags are in the car. Havoc will drive you to where you'll be staying. I'll see you soon!”

And with that Mustang gave Ed and Al a nod and went back inside.

What followed was a quiet ride in the car that stopped next to an unassuming house in the suburbs of the city. The sun lowering in the distance. Giving everything a golden look to it.

It was the sun going down that finally made Ed realize what a long day it had been. No wonder he was so exhausted.

With obvious exhaustion both brothers got out of the car. Havoc going to the trunk of the car to grab their bags.

They had barely set foot on the path to the Curtis house, when its door flew open an out runs this kid, right at them.

“Heeeeeyyyy, are you them. Mom's new students? I'm Chris. Mom promised that I'd get to study with you guys. Isn't that great? I bet we'll be great friends in no time. Oh are those your bags? Let me just grab em and I'll show you your room.”

And then this kid that couldn't be older than maybe 14 at a max. Grabbed all their bags and suitcases as if it was nothing. And carried it in to the house ahead of Ed and Al. Havoc following behind while keeping an eye out.

Inside, Ed and Al learned their new lodgings was a small room that had bunk beds against one wall and a small desk and chair against the other. The room did have a window but it was high on the wall and could only be looked out of from the top bunk bed at an angle. The window was covered by a small curtain though so you had to pull that aside first.

“I know its not much, but it used to be dad's office for the butcher-shop ya know. But since its only temporary anyway. We figure its probably okay? Anyway, dad's still at the shop. Closing up and stuff ya know. But Mom's in the kitchen. Making dinner. I hope ya like stew. The call that you'd arrived came in pretty late so its all mom could think of that would cover two extra people for dinner. Hey, you wanna see my room? I've got these really epic alchemy posters.”

Ed groaned and let him self drop down on the lower bunk bed. Face down in the pillow. Al however seemed to still have some energy left. For he followed the hyper kid out of the room.

“Wake me when it's time for food!”

“Sure brother, back in a little bit.”

And that was the last bit Ed heard for the next 45 minutes. Having completely passed out from exhaustion. The little sleep that Ed had gotten on the train ride, finally catching up on him.

And it wasn't Al that woke Ed for dinner either. Instead this devil woman, stood over him banging a wooden spoon on an cooking pot.

“Fuck, i'm up, i'm up!”

**Bang.** And the wooden spoon hit Ed on the head.

“Hey, what was that for!”

“We do not curse in this household. Cursing is for unintelligent bums and the low born in the slums.”

“What kind of crap rule is that!”

**Bang.** Again, another hit to the head.

“One more curse out of you, and there will be no more dinner for YOU.”

“But.. Arg! Fine, I'll try OK. But its a long time habit.”

“See that you do, I do not want my son picking up bad habits from you two.”

And with that Izumi Curtis turned around and headed back to the kitchen. Leaving Ed to scramble after her so he'd get his dinner.

Dinner went fine. Mostly because Ed was to tired still to add much to the conversation. Alphonse on the other hand was his usual polite self and obviously had more energy to spare than Ed. Probably because unlike Ed, Al actually slept some on the train ride.

After dinner, Al gentle prodding has Ed to at least get in to some sleep wear. Before he's again out like a light in the bottom bunk bed. Al taking the top one easily with his long limbs.

The next morning however arrives far to early by Ed's standards. And just as loudly as his wake-up call for dinner.

Breakfast however surprisingly doesn't contain milk. Instead its a delightfully greasy fry-up of sausages and bacon and scrambled eggs on toast. Along with a huge glass of orange juice. In fact, there isn't even any milk on the table. This fact alone makes up for the far to early wake up call.

Of course Al has to spoil his delight with his desire for the awful stuff.

“Um, Missus Curtis? Where is the milk?”

“In the calf's belly. Where it belongs. The myth that drinking milk is good for you is just that. A myth. It has never been proven scientifically. Also, Chris is lactose-intolerant. If you insist on wanting the stuff, I'm sure we can acquire some goats-milk from a neighbor. But no cow-milk.”

“Oh, its not that important. I can do without. And brother hates milk anyway so it's fine.”

“As you wish. But don't worry about any special food wishes. That Roy Mustang is paying well enough that a few food preferences wont hurt.”

“Oh, um. It's really no bother. I can handle a month without milk.”

“A month? Is that what that soldier told you? Well forget it, it will take at least that, to get your self defense up to par. And I'm not teaching you jack until you can fight!”

And that is how Ed's month in hell started. On a Dinsday morning at the end of summer. What followed were lots of days of hurt, bruises in uncomfortable places and on top of that random quizzes on physics, chemistry, math, biology and more.

And if either of them couldn't answer correctly, or were to slow in responding. They were in for a world of hurt. Chris on the other hand seemed to keep up easily. But then, he probably grew up training like that each day.

On the bright side, food at the Curtis household was the best they had eaten since their mother had passed. And there was always enough for seconds. It was a very different experience from living at the orphanage.

The one day of the week not reserved for the torture that was Teacher's training. Was on zondays, that was when they were allowed to leave the house and yard of their teacher. They still had to be escorted, but with Chris with them and Havoc along in civvies as their chaperon slash bodyguard. It was better than they had ever had that Ed could remember.

On one of those zondays they met the Koyasu brothers. Two Ishvallan alchemists that were hoping to get in to the Xerxian Alchemy program for foreign students. The older brother, Yu Koyasu was a particular talented alchemist that specialized in the Ishvallan idea of art. Working as a stone-shaper to regularly change the front facing parts of buildings in to new swirly and circular artworks of stone and color.

The younger brother, Kenta Koyasu on the other hand worked in a demolition and recycling business. Where his job was to turn random blocks of destroyed buildings in to their separate components. Thus allowing those components to be re-used. Ed found this very interesting.

The most interesting however is how they met the brothers.

It was the third Zonday since their arrival in Ishval, and Chris had money for Popsicle's for him self and Ed, and an ice-cream cone for Al.

They had just stepped away from the cart when Al got bumped from behind. This caused him to drop his ice-cream. One look at the disappointed look on Al's face was enough for Ed to go to war on his brothers behalf.

“Hey asshole, you ever watch where you're going?”

“Who are you calling an asshole, pipsqueak. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?”

“Its you who's the one lacking manners ya jackass. Or didn't YOUR mother teach you to look where you're going. Your boorish was caused my brother to drop his ice-cream. Also, our month is dead ya ass-wipe. So thanks for that reminder!”

“Brother, really it's OK. You don't have to cause a scene. Havoc has already bought me a new one, see?”

“No, its not ok. That Dumb-ass should learn to watch where he's going!”

“What is going on here? Kenta, why are you harassing these kids?”

“That brat called me an Asshole, brother. So I had to tell him...”

“Save it, now apologize for whatever you did to the kids and lets go!”

“Hey, I know you. You're Yu Koyasu. You're the Alchemist who did the work on the central train station. You're like famous!”

“Wait, you're the reason all the buildings look so weird here?”

“Not all of them, but yes I'm responsible for a large number of them.”

“Can I have your autograph?”

“Sure, I guess. Do you have anything to write with or on?”

“Sigh, Here brother. You can borrow my pen.”

“I think I have some paper in my backpack Chris.”

“Great, now we just need a flat surface.”

“There's a cafe over there.”

And that is how Yu Koyasu, Kenta Koyasu, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Chris Curtis and Jean Havoc ended up spending 4 hours talking alchemy in an cafe in Ishval. Ok, so Havoc was really just keeping an eye out and paying for the kids drinks. But still, he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't recognize them, I'm not surprised but Kenta is Scar and Yu his older brother. I named them after the voice actors that lent their voice to the characters. Since Scar can't be called Scar since he doesn't have one, because there was never an isval-war. This is also the reason Ed doesn't have as much of an issue with being called short. He never grew up with Winry or Pinako. Since no war, no clients for auto-mail there. They do exist however, they live with Winry's parents in Rushvalley. Because the border with Creta is and has always been a conflict zone. And it made no sense to me for them to be living in Resenbool when that is so far from any conflict zone. Also, the days of the week are a creation of mine, same as the cooperation's coin. And as for Chris Curtis, he's based on the 03 Wrath. (not to be confused with the manga or 09 wrath.) In this universe Izumi Curtis went to Xerxes to learn Alchemy. And learned some alchemy that allowed her to, after many tries, successfully have the child she wanted so badly.


	6. Equivalent Exchange, Equivalent to who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading other peoples Ed/Roy fic are a great inspiration to me. Seeing great multi chapter fic being discontinued, or simply hasn't been updated in X number of years greatly disappoints me. Its this latter fact that has been driving me to keep writing. I hope other writers will also consider this when they post their work in progress stories.

The month of Izumi's class of defend your self or get your balls crushed. Was almost to a close. They weren't anywhere near to Chris level yet. And still often got their feet swept out from under them. But it was 3 days before before they were to see Mustang bastard again.

Al kept insisting Ed had a crush, but that was just dumb, ya can't have a crush on a guy you've only met once and talked no more than 2 hours to.

But today was looking to be interesting, instead of them being directed to the back yard like they had been for the weeks before. They were being directed to the living-room.

There on the table were 2 packages. Stamps on them, indicating the things came from Xerxes.

“You two have been doing really well these past weeks. You deserve a treat. And these finally arrived so you're in luck.”

Ed almost jumped on to the bookcase, Izumi once again had snuck up on him like some kind of shadow-wraith.

“Go on, go open them.”

The smirk on their teacher's face told of how much she enjoyed Ed's reaction, minor as it had now become. Unlike earlier in the month, where Ed had literally jumped on the bookcase. And had it almost tumble down on top of him.

So, to not show how much this behavior annoyed Ed, he went to the packages and handed one to Al. Then like two kids who had never grown out of the tear the packaging apart fase of their lives. Proceeded to tear the packaging to shreds.

After all the cardboard, paper and for some reason, silk ribbon had been torn off. It revealed 2 identical books. With on the front, in Xerxian, the text “Equivalent Exchange, Equivalent to whom?”

And that just blew Ed's mind.

Not only were they both receiving what was obviously an Xerxian alchemy text. But the title question, Ed had never really thought about it. Who DID decide what was equivalent. Sure trail and error was one way. But it didn't answer the question did it. It just gave a limited list of possibilities. What if there were possibilities out there that hadn't been tested yet? So many questions came from that one line.

Ed stared at the text title for a good five whole minutes. Completely lost in all the ideas that had just been awakened in his mind.

It wasn't until Alphonse poked him with “Brother you really should read it, its so Interesting!” That Ed finally opened the book to its title page.

~ Equivalent Exchange, Equivalent to whom?

~ Written by Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim.

~ ~ Translated to modern Xerxian by: Sheska van Atossa

~ ~ ~ Fifth edition, seventh reprint.

~ The question of equivalency will continue to inspire the young. It is to those that came before to guide them to the path of light. For it is far too easy, to falter in to shadow and lose our way.

\- King Theophrastus von Hohenheim.

Ed snorted, that king was pretty full of himself wasn't he? Though perhaps that was because of it being translated?

Ed got completely lost in the book after that. Though he often sneered at any reference to religion. That shit just wasn't scientific. Why would an otherwise brilliant alchemist keep referencing that one line:

“Alchemists are gods instrument for good.”

It was so tedious, at every turn. That same line. As if the guy wanted to jam it in to the readers brain.

Don't misunderstand. Ed understood the motivation. It was far to easy for even Ed with his limited knowledge of Alchemy to do a lot of damage, if he so desired. The key point being, if he desired. There really wasn't anything but his own morals stopping him. Maybe in Xerxes morality and religion was linked some how? It would explain the line and repetition.

Then there was the distinct “Alchemist” in the line, not “Alchemy”. Making clear that the good came from the one doing, not from the act it self. A subtle distinction but an important one. It means an Alchemist can't blame the art for its result. Because the result, good or bad lay on the Alchemist's shoulders. Thus making the alchemist responsible not just for their successes but their failures too.

An interesting concept, and one that Ed now understood why their mom had been so upset when they blew up the yard. An alchemist, even a just starting one. Should act with ut most precision because failure was on their shoulders much more than success.

The book was full of fascinating ideas. Like its idea that everything in the world was made up of the same 3 items that when combined in various constructions made up all matter. It went on to explain that this was how matter conversion worked. You were essentially re-arranging these building blocks in to a new configuration. On top of that apparently air was matter too, and thus could be used to convert in to other materials. But that one had to be very careful doing this. Because the density of air is a lot less than that of other matter. And thus you could cause an implosion due to the vacuum created surrounding the newly created object. The force of the implosion could then undo your hard work, so it was best to not apply on large scale.

No duh! Was this book written for grade-schoolers? Though it did mean one interesting fact. If whatever you were creating would be able to withstand the implosion impact. Using air as a substitute for materials you were lacking, would be a viable solution. Provided there was enough distance between the object and its surroundings.

The most fascinating idea however was the need of the circle in alchemy. It came down to this idea that matter was a finite resource. But that it was also a resource perpetually in motion. That no matter what you did to your matter alchemically. In essence it was still made up out of the same 3 materials and so would eventually re-join the cyclical forces of matter.

Or in more crude form. “What came from the dust of the world, will one day return to it. As will all living or dead things. So is the will of god”

But that was referencing religion again. Ed didn't know who or what this god-fella was. But the idea that all matter was in motion in some way sounded plausible. Kind of how water goes from the top of the icy peaks of a mountain, down its river to the ocean. Only to become vapor, then clouds, then snow to fall down back on the mountain top it started on. If all matter was like that, not just water....

Of course this didn't explain the energy that went through an array... Or maybe it did.

If the circle was a way to speed up the process of this motion that matter went through. Then the Energy of the alchemical reaction would be the force behind it.

Of course that was exactly what the book explained on the next chapter. And it went on to explain that was why circle arrays worked. The array part directing the energy, that in turn, directed the process the matter had to go through.

The most interesting part of that chapter however was a small line. “Al though one needs not write down the circle. No alchemy, be it solid or liquid, can work without it.”

“All though one did not need to write down the circle.” How can you have a circle without having a circle.

Ed just knew, that one, would have him up all night.

“Brother, are you hungry? Teacher made dinner!”

“Hu, what do you mean dinner, we just had breakfast!”

“Brother, that was hours ago. Have you been reading all this time?”

Then Ed's stomach growled, signifying that yes he had in fact been reading all day. Had in fact completely missed lunch too. The book had been so fascinating that Ed had been lost to it.

“Come on brother, you obviously need some food!”

Smiling, Ed followed Al to the kitchen. If there was one thing that made all the torture their teacher put them through. It was the food!

Every evening they ate something different. Usually high in meat products and vegetables. Occasionally with a side of rice or potatoes. But no matter the combinations, and Izumi Curtis knew a lot of those, it would be very very tasty.

After dinner, if they were lucky, she'd tell them where she got that nights recipe from. Sometimes, it was found in the public asses area of the Grand library in Atossa. Other times, it was bartered for with an animal to a tribe of some people they had never heard of. Or weaseled out of the cook from a famous restaurant in Creta. But always it was a grand tale and testament to how well traveled their teacher was.

“Tomorrow, I've been instructed to take you two shopping for new clothing.”

“The hell?”

**Wack**

“Oww, why!”

“You know why!”

“No, why the shopping. We have perfectly functional clothing.”

“If you are referring to the rags you two have been alchemically repairing since I don't know how long. Because you two will soon be traveling to Xerxes. As princes! You two should look the part. Also, because it will allow time to modify the new clothing in a way that allows you to carry concealed blades.”

“Why blades, why not a gun?”

“Because blades don't run out of ammo you idiot.”

“Oh, yea true that.”

“I have a set of throwing knives and a dagger for each of you. When you leave my protection. You'll do so well armed and as protected as I could make you in the short time we had here. I expect both of you to keep training and find trainers in more diverse fighting methods. Knowledge is power, the more you know, the better you are protected against those who would do you harm.”

“Thank you Teacher. We will.”

“Good, now off to bed. Just because we're going shopping tomorrow does not mean you'll be allowed to slack off in the morning!”

This prompted the Elric brothers to quickly retreat to their room. They had learned that lingering after dinner just meant getting more household jobs to do. At first Ed had done those anyway, as a kind of pay-back for all the food, shelter and teaching. But learning that all of it was already payed for by Mustang bastard. And that tiring one out with evening jobs would swiftly get punished come morning. Ed had stopped. At least in the evenings.

In the mornings, Ed, Al and Chris had a system for quickly cleaning up after breakfast. It was lightning fast and meant none of em would face Teachers wrath for being late to morning practice. Which was good, the punishment for being late was frogging around the yard for an hour.

For those lucky enough to not know what frogging is. Its essentially hopping around on bent legs, like how a frog hops. If you've ever tried that for any extensive piece of time. You know how sore your legs can get. In the beginning you'll be tempted to make big frog-jumps. But that wont save you in the long run. Eventually, your legs will hurt so much you'll barely be able to make hops at all.

The up side of this kind of training is that eventually you can jump up from a crouch to a much higher height than most will expect. Allowing for a nice kick to the side or higher of your opponent.

The down side is that it requires many, many hours of frogging. And none of the 3 teens wanted to do any more than absolutely necessary.

This of course motivated the lightning quick cleaning of the breakfast table very well. Being able to move ones hands faster than ones eyes can see is also a skill of great use in combat after all.

Ed stared at the stack of books on their tiny desk. With the two new alchemy text the stack had doubled in height. But it wasn't the books or even the line in the alchemy text that was keeping him up that night.

“Two more days until we go to Xerxes. I wonder what it will be like. I've always imagined it as some exotic place where everybody does alchemy as if its breathing. But I'm starting to think that might be slightly exaggerated. I wonder what it will be like.”

A sigh and Ed turned to look at the bed above him. Al's soft even breath indicating he'd already fallen asleep. Ed however could occasionally suffer from insomnia when his thoughts just wouldn't stop long enough for him to fall asleep. Combine that with the complete lack of any kind of training that day and Ed just wasn't tired enough to pass out.

“I wonder if what they say, that everybody is gold-haired and golden-eyed in Xerxes. They call it the land of gold and alchemy after all. But half of mustang's team isn't even remotely blond. Just Havoc and that girl Hawk-something. Hey, I wonder why she never did a check in. All the others have, though. Havoc and Breda did it most often. Havoc is cool though, in a “I'm a puppy, pet me!” kind of way. Terrified of Teacher too. Breda just can't shut up with the questions.”

Ed turned toward the wall the bunk bed was situated against. He could hear the sounds of Izumi and Sig coming from downstairs. Probably doing the shop's accounting. Or perhaps something interesting happened at the shop today. The sound was soft enough that Ed couldn't really tell what was being said. Only who did the saying.

“I hope we don't have to wear anything stuffy for their trip to Xerxes. Last thing we need are stuffy hot royal clothing to be tortured by while traveling. And isn't Xerxes pretty hot anyway? Probably not everywhere there though. The country does stretch way up north. And it borders Drachma there. Which isn't very hot at all. Then again, that might just be the elevation or the North Riviere border with Drachma. All those mountains up there.”

Ed turned back towards the desk with its stack of books. He really wished he could just turn on a light and read the rest of that book. Maybe it will explain what it means with not having to draw the circle. Hey, maybe he could inscribe that knife set they were getting from Izumi. Have the trowing knives cause an implosion on impact? That would show up Mustang and his fancy snap of his fingers...

“Waitaminit, doesn't that kind-of make a circle before you snap? Maybe-ba thas wha tha book meanszzzzz”

And Ed fell asleep, dreaming of snapping fingers, alchemy circles imploding and stuffy princes garb that for some reason was also see through and looked more like what that belly-dancer had been wearing.

The next day would come soon enough with its new cloths and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another character from canon appears in the story. Sheska in this case lives in Atossa where she works as a curator of books. Due to her near-instant recall ability, she has been invaluable in the recovery and translation efforts regarding old text from pre-Van era. This means her eccentricity of being unable to not read a book she hasn't read before. Is mostly looked on as a asset instead of a hindrance. Also the “van” and “von” words. They indicate gender of a person. Where van is for Female, von is for male and ven is for undetermined or third gender notations. The practice was started because many a former-slave had strange to native Xerxian sounding names. So when talking or writing of a person, their gender could not be made up out of context. So the van and von words were introduced, first in written form and later in spoken form as well. Ven was later added to indicate unknown gender. When dealing with really old manuscripts going back thousands of years. Ven was later adopted by non-binary people as a way to distinguish them selves from their origins. This word however is only used when in relation to family names that are derived from any of the large cities in Xerxes. Since many a former slave had no family or family name before coming to Xerxes. Thus adopting the name of the city that they settled in after freedom, as their family name. Some with alternate spelling forms to again distinguish them selves from families of the same name. Family names that date back longer than the Van-era generally don't use the van/von particle because the use of old family first names generally already does the job of distinguishing gender. Yup I went down that rabbit hole. Ya should see some of the other crazy stuff in my master facts file.


	7. There is no greater hell than shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made Ed, Al and Roy in Sims 4. To try and keep my self from losing interest. Al has since acquired a kitten named Bacon. Bacon doesn't like Roy much, despite his best efforts of being a “charming” sim. Still pondering if I should add Bacon in to this story at some point. Also, my excuses to those waiting on chapter 5 a few weeks ago. Keeping my self from hitting writers-block is no easy feat.

Ed had barely fallen asleep it felt, when he woke up to a glass of ice-water frown in his face.

“Up you get, today will take long enough without your usual grumpiness brother!”

“Aaargh!”

Betrayed by his own brother, sun not even up yet and water dripping from his face and hair down on to his sheets and pillow. It was clear. Today was going to be hell.

“I'll get you for that Al!”

“As long as you do it after breakfast brother. We don't have time for it otherwise!”

And with that an already dressed Alphonse was out of their little bedroom and in to the kitchen.

Ed sighed and got out of bed. Got dressed in in his second best shirt and pants. And followed his brother to the kitchen. Feeling the fatigue from not enough sleep already. Not that Ed was a morning person, no that was all Alphonse. Ed did his best thinking in the evening or at night.

In the kitchen, it was just as much of a rushed affair. With sandwiches being made on the counter and then packed away for lunch. As well as a stack of em being in use by Al and Chris. Some hand-gestures from Al, indicated that Ed should grab from the stack too. While Chris was poring juice in to cups and packing away prepackaged juice-bottles in to bags.

Izumi was nowhere to be found though, which was strange to Ed until the front door opened and in walked Izumi, followed by Mustang and Hawkeye. Both in civilian outfits instead of the uniforms they had been wearing last time Ed had seen them.

“Ah, good you're up. Eat quickly we don't have much time to get to where we're going.”

Ed growled at Mustang with a sandwich in his mouth. Coming across as a particularly bad-tempered mountain lion.

“Ah, charming as ever Prince Edward. And good morning to you Prince Alphonse.”

“Don't call me that, Bastard!”

“What? Charming? I agree that its a bit of a stretch with how you're devouring your food. But then I was being sarcastic.”

“Edward, you jackass! My name is Ed!”

**Wack.**

“Oww! Hey, stoppid will ya.”

“As long as you are living under my roof, you will learn to not use such words!”

“But you use them too.”

“That is entirely besides the point.”

~ Incomprehensible grumbling, coming from Ed. ~

At that point Alphonse and Chris finished packing the bags. Two backpacks filled with sandwiches and bottled juice., which Hawkeye shouldered. This in turn gave Ed a glimpse of the shoulder-harness she was wearing under her summer-jacket. Clearly despite appearances, the two military guys were very much armed.

“Now then, today's itinerary. Point one, arrive in a nondescript armored car. Point two, retrieve agents Black and White from their temporarily accommodation. Point three, move said agents from E2 to E4. Point four, acquire appropriate garments for travel across the board. Point five, acquire two pawn-promotions for the introduction to the King. Point six, ensure no counter-moves have been made, or if there have been, they do not disrupt the Scholar. Point seven, ensure the white king has been returned home unharmed.”

Hawkeye was stating the points as if they meant anything to Ed. He got the part about the car, but got lost somewhere around the chess metaphor. E2 to E4, what did that even mean. He knew chess often called its moves like that. But Ed had never bothered to learn the game. The rest of it didn't sound any better either. Were they really going to be meeting the King of Xerxes? That was a metaphor too right?

“Alright, you heard her. Get your bags you have a long day ahead of you.”

“What? What? Whaaaat!”

“Don't worry brother, I'll explain it to you in the car. Now lets go!”

With that and barely two sandwiches in his stomach, Ed was shoved out the door and to the car with Havoc in the driver-seat. Waiting for them. In no time at all, Ed and Al plus their bags for the day were sat in the back, with Mustang next to Ed and Hawkeye in the front next to Havoc.

The doors were closed swiftly and the car was moving before the sun finally decided to peek over the horizon.

“Alright, we're in the car, now explain what that was all about!”

“Its simple, we're unsure that today's itinerary has stayed secure. Or if the residence has not been bugged. So the thing has been altered and encoded. This way if we do encounter early resistance, we'll have a clearer view of where its coming from.”

“And that whole chess moves thing is... what? Code for us? Am I E2?”

“Ah, no. We have adopted the codes Black and White for you and your brother. Though only in reference to the sides played in a chess game. Not in reference to any colored game pieces.”

“Alright so we're off to buy us new clothing for travel. But what is that about pawns?”

“Pawn-promotion. And it references us acquiring garments that are appropriate for your status as princes. You can not be introduced to the court without at minimum wearing the garments your status as princes require.”

“Great, so we'll have to dress as stuck-up snobs too. Awesome... Any more bad news you have to share Bastard?”

“Well, there is the possibility of being attacked while we are doing our shopping. Both by our nebulous opponent. And the Xerxian border-guard. You see the garb we are acquiring is very much illegal to be made outside Xerxes. And out would-be tailor is taking considerable risk in even speaking to us. Never mind actually making the pieces needed to announce your status in Xerxian court.”

“Whada ya mean illegal? How can cloths be illegal, even if they are snooty stuck-up ones.”

“Its because of the specific dye colors required for each garment piece. The specific color of Royal purple, poppy-red and yellow-gold. Other colors are not regulated and can be safely imported from Xerxes. But only those color and anything made with those colors are highly regulated. To the point that one can face life in prison if convicted of the crime of dye smuggling. I would have preferred to acquire your royal accouterments in Xerxes for that reason, but we have reason to believe that getting you across the border in any form but with lots of public fanfare would be highly dangerous to your health's. In fact, not until you are formally introduced to His majesty the king, is it relatively safe. Having an unknown not yet confirmed relative assassinated is far easier than having a very publicly announced new set of princes assassinated. So we are forced to move counter to what I'd have preferred but it is the quickest way to getting you to a safer position.”

“ugh, you Xerxians make everything complicated. You realize that right?”

Mustang smirked at Ed then.

“My Prince, you ARE Xerxian. You may not have been born there but through your veins flows the blood of kings!”

“Now you're really asking for it!”

Ed made to start pounding on Mustang-bastard. Only to be grabbed and pushed back in to his seat by Al.

“Brother please. That isn't anything to get upset about. Beside its sort of true right?”

“Doesn't mean he has to rub my face in it!”

Alphonse then turned towards Mustang.

“Please don't antagonize my brother sir?”

“As you wish Prince Alphonse. I'll refrain from antagonizing remarks. Though I'm unsure as of yet all the things that might annoy prince Edward.”

“Argh, you're doing it on purpose aren't you. Ya bastard!”

“Brother, he was just being polite.”

“Polite my arse. He knows I don't like being called Edward. Because I told him!”

“Please brother, just behave? It is going to be a long day already. Don't make it any longer!”

“hmph, fine.”

Ed then folded his arms and stared out the front car window. Ignoring both his brother and Mustang, who started talking about cultural colors of all things. It sounded yawn inducing, so Ed tuned them out and thought about the book again.

No Alchemy, solid or liquid could be done without a circle. Now why only specify solids and liquids, what about gasses? Then again, those behaved a lot like liquids too. Maybe, if everything really was made up out of those same three things, how they behaved depended on how they were tied together to form matter? So then gas was just liquid with a lot more room between the constructs? Still didn't explain how that translated in to alchemy with or without circles. And why certain symbols in an array resulted in to similar but not always the exact same result.

At least for Ed. Al had never had any trouble there, but he also tended to add way more details to his circles. Was that it? Was it that simple? The more symbols used, the more rigid your end result. The less symbols used, the more dynamic your results. But how to keep it from giving undesired results... Hmm, so close. He just knew it, could practically smell it. He just needed that one last clue, he was sure of it.

The car stopped and that shook Ed out of his line of thinking. He looked outside then and noticed they were under a bridge? Also, why weren't they getting out?

Ed was about to harras...eh ask Mustang what was up, when of all things, a large boat arrived from upstream. From onboard Kain Fuery waved, though he did look a bit green. The boat docked under the bridge and then they finally left the car.

Only to quickly get onboard and below deck of the ship. Which did not at all look like a normal room on a ship. What was there instead were racks of button-down shirts, pants and shoes in several styles, makes and lots of colors.

In the center of it all however was a strange platform with a leaning bar beside it. It was raised and was currently slightly shifted to the side. But as soon as the ship moved, so did the platform.

“What the hell IS that?”

“Its a Gimbal platform, awesome right? Build it my self to accommodate Tailor Rob Harris here.”

Kain was grinning despite the greenness of his cheeks.

“Took a bit too, nobody ever build one that somebody could stand on. Its usually only used for navigational tools on Aerugo ships.”

“And you did an excellent job, this defiantly will allow me to do my job while we move to where ever we'll be docking next.”

This comment came from a youngish black man, black curls and a nice smile. Wearing a colorful outfit and a tape-measure around his neck.

Ed looked at his brother. Who had followed him down and was now getting the details of how this whole gimbal worked. This whole thing just looked nuts. A moving platform on a boat and half the insides of a clothing shop. All stuffed in to the below-deck of the boat. Why!

“Ah, you've met our lovely tailor of the day. Mister Harris here was kind enough to agree to our little change of venue locations in the interest of security.”

“Yes, I'm very happy to be tailoring for Royalty. Even if I can't advertise it until some time in the future, when you are safe back in Xerxes and I have been given the okay.”

“Ah, yes do remember that last part. It would be unfortunate if you were apprehended for dye-smuggling. When you are doing our court such a tremendous favor.”

“Yes, yes. I did read the contract you had me sign sir. Now which of his majesties will be going first?”

Ed eyed the platform with suspicion. The thing hadn't stopped moving since they got onboard. He was NOT getting on that even if they payed him!

“I'll go first, I think brother is still a little apprehensive of the gimbal platform. No doubt because it moves.”

“I'm not a chickenshit Al!”

“I know that brother. But this gimbal is so fascinating. You don't mind me going first do you?”

“Hmpf, fine. But if you fall on your face its not my fault.”

“Of course not brother! Just count it as revenge for the water this morning alright?”

Ed grumbled but watched Alphonse like a hawk as he got on to the platform gingerly. And it did wobble a bit at first, making Al grab and hold on to the bar next to the platform. The bar being bolted down meant it was stable and helped Alphonse keep his balance despite him moving slightly back and forth.

“Oh, wow this is so cool. I feel like I'm not moving at all. Like it's all of you that are moving instead.”

“Cool right? I tested it myself of course. But its still awesome to have build. Specially since I had to account for a greater weight than you'd normally have on a gimbal.”

“Right, right, we don't have all day. Let me get your measurements so I can get started on the royal garb as soon as possible.”

From then on things got hectic. Measurements of the strangest things were being taken. Like from the shoulder, across the chest to the hip, then back up the back to the shoulder. Or from the shoulder to just under the butt. Not that Ed was an expert at how tailors worked of course. But it just looked weird.

Of course eventually it was his turn and being the one on the platform wasn't any weirder than seeing his brother standing at a slight angle had been. On top of that, for some reason Ed's head was measured. Which required him to take out his braid. Because it was a “non-traditional” hairstyle and thus was “unsuitable” for measurements. Whatever that meant. He was, pretty sure it wasn't for a crown though. Xerxes didn't do crowns. He knew that much at least.

After measurements were taken, the fitting started. And that was when the real torture started. Shirt on, shirt off, this color doesn't mix with that color. Worst of all, while Al was listened to. All of Ed's suggestions were shot down from the start. And the buttons, so many buttons. And he wasn't allowed to just pull the things over his head either.

When this was over, Ed was going to kick somebody! It was still up in the air if it was going to be Al, and his “But pastels look good on you brother!”. Or Mustang-bastard and his “Black isn't a color, it's the absence of color.” Or that blasted tailor and his “Please don't add bats to every shirt you try on sir. It's unbecoming of a prince.” Black bats on a red shirt would look awesome! Just like white skulls on a black shirt. Or black spider-webs on any color really. But nooo, couldn't even pick his own clothing. No taste, any of em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made some references to things in canon again. Like the chess code-names. Ed and Al never had code names though, so I gave Ed Black and Al White. Also another character showed up in the story in a place you'd not expect them, in this case Harris, or Rob Harris after the first name of their voice actor. Harris was a Northern Forces Soldier in canon. With how causality works, in this universe he ended up a tailor instead, using his keep eye for colored clothing to give our princes something eye-catching to wear. I'm sure somebody reading, gets that joke.


	8. Opening gambit, don't rock tha boat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its effin hot here at the moment. 26 °C in the shade hot. That's 78.8 °F for you guys still using THAT system. I'm dripping all over the place. But the hardest part is that the heat makes concentrating hard. I hope this heat wave goes away soon. I don't have any pool options or beach options to cool off at the mo. I much prefer temps between 20 and 22 °C. much better in this coastal region. So now you know why this took a bit and you had to wait so long on chapter 6. yes still got a 2 chapter gap between posting and writing. Useful for editing minor mistakes after the fact. If you find any anyway, let me know. I'll fix it if its a real mistake and not a intentional diff spelling of something.

They had been tying on clothing for hours now. Kain and Hawkeye were up on deck but Mustang had been “overseeing” the “acquisition” of their new wardrobe.

Though to ed is looked suspiciously like the guy was ogling them as they were undressing.

Havoc should probably have gotten the car to where ever he was going to drive it to now. Ed wondered if the pick up car would have more space for all the bullshit clothing they were apparently getting.

On the up side though, he did managed to let em have the cool ass black leather pants. He was going to look badass in that! He was sure. Al favored pastels more of course. And they both got some light blue colored jeans. But why they both needed several pairs of cotton pants in a tan color... Must be another culture thing.

Ed was just getting off the gimbal platform when the ship did a mighty swing to the side. Tumbling Ed right in to the lap of the pervy colonel who had been watching them all afternoon. That was followed by a huge explosion sound.

“The hell!”

“Stay here! Both of you!”

And Ed was quickly moved to the side as Mustang went out the door to the upper deck. That door had only closed for a second when the other door, the one leading further in to the ship opened. A panicked guy came out.

“We're taking on water, abandon ship!”

“Oh no, my wares. This stuff isn't insured outside the shop!”

Ed looked at Al, they both nodded at each other. A lil hole in the ship wasn't going to be that much trouble if they had enough materials to work with.

Ed headed for the door the panicked crewman had come from, while Al grabbed the man and shook him to calm down enough to get more information.

Passing through the door, it quickly became clear it wasn't just a little hole. Having taken off his boots earlier for all the clothing fitting, Ed now very quickly noticed the water coming in to the ship, as it soaked his socks easily.

After walking a bit more, grumbling about his socks. Ed found the hole. Fortunately, it was right at the waterline, meaning it wasn't a huge gushing geyser of water. Unfortunately, the hole was huge and every wave was poring more water inside, thus lowering the ship and adding more water. On top of that everything was soaking wet. So no chalk would hold directly on the outer-hull of the ship.

“Fuck!”

“Brother, did you find the... Oh dear, that is a big hole!”

“Yea, got any permanent marker on you bro?”

“That wouldn't work, to much water, it wouldn't be able to dry.”

“Ideas...”

“we could try carving the array, but that might take to long.”

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I am NOT, gonna be defeated my a measly lil hole!”

Ed slammed his fist in to his palm and a spark in his brain light up. What if... It would be a gamble, no idea if it would work. It would be difficult too, he'd have to hold the whole array in his mind while doing it. Fortunately he was only relocating materials, not doing any transformations. Those arrays are twice as complicated.

“I'm gonna try something Al, I need you to be perfectly still and keep anybody else away too.”

Then Ed walked up to the sode of the hole. Closed his eyes. Placed the palms of his hands against each other in a rough imitation of a circle. And concentrated on pulling up the energy he'd normally pull up when placing his hands on a circle. His hands were on the circle, they were part of the circle. And in Ed's mind the array took shape, glowing lines he drew in his mind as if he was drawing them on the ship wall. When Ed finished the array, he held it for a moment, making sure he kept its shape clear in his mind. Then transferred all of it from his hands to the ships hull.

A huge bright flash of alchemical energy sparked up from Ed's hands and then to the ship. Then the hole started changing, the inward warped metal started to band back in to place, then one that was done, the rest of the metal seemed to flow over the left over seams. Healing as if it was a wound on skin.

To Ed, who watched it happen. It felt like ages for it to finish. In reality, it took less than a minute between when Ed closed his eyes and the hull was completely closed. The ship still had an ankle deep layer of water. But it wasn't going to be sinking.

“Brother! How did you DO that!”

“Later, right now we have other problems. Like what caused that hole and will it happen again!”

“You're right of course. But you _are_ going to explain that later brother.”

“Sure, sure. Come on!”

Ed rushed back the way they had come, only slightly slowed down by the soaked socks and bottom edge of the pants he was wearing.

When they reached the room with all the clothing again. Kain was there, with what appeared to be some type of radio. Not a conventional one, more like what you'd get if you stripped one down to its bare components.

Kain looked up as Alphonse closed the door behind him.

“Oh, they're here still. I repeat, Black and White are still secure. It looks like they were in the other room......Oh I'll ask them. Hopefully we'll reach E4..... No, no new orders from King. He and Queen are on deck in case of another attack. I'll inform you if new information is available. This is Pawn, signing off.”

Kain took a deep breath and moved the headphones on his ears to his neck.

“What were you doing in there. Didn't Colonel Mustang tell you to stay here?”

“We fixed the boat.”

“You.. Oh that is wonderful, now we surely will reach port. I'll go inform the Colonel. But you have to stay below deck. We have reason to believe snipers are waiting to shoot you if you go up.”

“Oh, but won't they shoot you instead? Please don't risk you life for us!”

Al looked worriedly at Kain. Ed mean while sat down, pulling off the soaked socks.

“Oh don't worry. Besides that it would be an honor to risk my life for royalty. I'm not going to go all the way up on the deck. Just going to poke my head out and yell at the Lieutenant. She can forward the news to the Colonel.”

Kain then took off the earphones and went to the door. Al following, ready to pull the young sergeant back inside if needed.

Ed meanwhile had put on some dry socks and his boots again.

It didn't take long for Kain to yell the news. And not long after there was a marked feeling of speed. Whoever was steering the ship had clearly decided they needed to get out of there.

After Kain had informed the people on deck, he returned to his radio. Al right next to him.

“This is pawn calling bishop, pawn to bishop over..... The board has been mended, we're on our way to E4 post haste. Repeat, board has been mended. Black and White decided to fix it for us. We're on our way again...... Is Knight in position?... Yes, we should be able to reach E4 if no other counter moves are made. Pawn out.”

Ed snorted at all the chess metaphors. Clearly whoever had come up with them was a big fan of the game. Ed wasn't. Chess relies on the idea that each piece can only move in a certain way. Real life however people will do all kinds of things you don't expect. Also there was the matter of chess being two dimensional. There was no up in the game. Hell the barely was a back in the game either. The game probably was good for TEACHING strategy. But not for complicated battle strategies in real life. Else pawns would have the ability to desert, or run back in fear.

Of course Ed knew why he was pondering chess metaphors. He was avoiding thinking on what he'd done earlier. Circle-less alchemy, Array-less alchemy. They were both names for what he just did. Though in Ed's opinion. Best description would be internalized-array alchemy. He was still using a circle, still drawing an array. He had just done it all in his mind. And the array had been beautiful, more like actual art than any paper drawing he'd ever made.

Of course it wasn't anywhere near what Mustang had shown. He'd just snapped his fingers. Was that it? Had Mustang drawn his array in his mind that tiny? Pretty impressive if he had. Of course the bastard would probably never tell him.

Ed wished he had his alchemy book, maybe with this new knowledge he'd understand some things in it more. Or at least be able to pretend he was busy. Al had already been staring at him for several minutes. Obviously waiting for Ed to start explaining. But Ed wasn't sure he was ready just yet.

It had been a hunch, an idea, a random brain-fart. He still wasn't sure how he made the leap in logic. It almost felt destined. As if it was something that had been waiting for him. But that made no scientific sense. Which brought him back to the start. How had he come up with this, if he couldn't explain it to him self. How could he make his brother understand.

The stare-of came to an end between Al and Ed when Colonel Mustang entered the room from top-deck. It accompanied with the distinct feeling of a reducing of speed.

“We have, as far as we can determine, lost our attackers. At least for now.”

Mustang straitened him self and ran his gloved fingers through his hair.

“We'll be docking at an unofficial dock in just a few minutes. At which point we'll relocate to a new vehicle for the next part of the trip. Hopefully this will be a better disguise than our current one.”

“Where are we going then. Aren't we going back?”

“No, if they managed to set an ambush for us. Its safe to say there is a leak somewhere in the line of information. And we still need to acquire two sets of pawn-promotions for you two. For which we need to get close to the border with Xerxes. There lives an Alchemist-forger there that can create travel papers for you. Papers you need to be able to get in to the city proper. Your official papers would not be suitable because I'm sure our opponent has ears in the border-guard. Any mention of your real names would surely draw more attacks. No, you'll be going in under the names Edris Catalina and Alfis Catalina. Civilian cousins of Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina. She's not a part of this unit, but she's a friend of Lieutenant Hawkeye. Official lines should be just murky enough to not tip of our opponent. Hopefully.”

“What about him?”

Ed pointed at the tailor who had been boxing up his wares since Ed and Al returned with news of the fixed hull.

“He will be working on your attire for the journey. And once done, will be taking a nice well earned vacation to Riviere. I'm told the fountains there are particularly inspiring to the color-conscious.”

“Right, because after this. He'll be wanting to see more water.”

“Do you suggest I'd send him to Wellesley instead?”

“Are you mad? Of course not. That place is a perpetual war-zone.”

“Indeed, and while they could use an update uniform for their forces there. It would not be much of a reward. Also... I do believe we have docked.”

Hawkeye came in then. While Ed grumbled about bastards always needing to have the last word.

“Sir, all appears clear for disembarking. We are ready on your orders sir.”

“Excellent Lieutenant, then lets not waste any more time. Lets go.”

“Um, sir. What about Kain, is he joining us?”

“No, Sergeant Kain will be escorting the good tailor back to his shop along with his wares. Don't worry prince Alphonse. He will be fine. And we'll be in contact by radio if anything does happen.”

“Alright, goodbye Sergeant Kain. Perhaps we'll see each-other again some time in the future.”

Kain smiles. “Count on it your highness. Safe travels!”

And with that, they all followed Lieutenant Hawkeye out the door and to the ship-deck. From which a long gangplank was perched to the shore. It looked a little bit unstable to Ed. But they moved over it to the shore easy enough. Hawkeye looking in all directions to look for potential enemies.

But the only thing to see was the river's curve, the grass covered dike on each side of the river. The road and the farmers-truck with stack of bales of hay in the back. Havoc leaning to the side, dressed in dirty farmer gear with a piece of straw in his mouth instead of a cigarette.

Ed looked at Al.

“What was that all about back there?”

“Its called being polite brother.”

“Riiight...”

“Whatever. You still haven't told me how you fixed the ship!”

“Later, when we don't have people listening in on our private conversations.”

“You better not forget brother. I want to be able to do that too!”

“I know, just, later ok!”

Ed then stepped up next to Mustang.

“How is THAT, going to work better than the ship.”

“You'll see, now let me show you inside.”

Inside turned out to be the inside of the bales of hay. Which turned out to be only a few inches thick, covering an iron room with two benches. One on each side. It was cramped, dark and hot. With only air coming in from a few air hole in the floor of all places.

This was defiantly not going to be fun. But in they went. It wasn't until the door was closed and thus properly camouflaged with hay again. That Mustang opened a slat in the wall between the room they were in and the truck-cabin. This let in a tiny bit of light, just enough to be able to see.

No sooner was the slat open or the truck was started and they were on their way to their next order of business. Ed hoped it wouldn't be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Ed now has his famous clap alchemy. But it will still be a while before he'll be able to do it on the fly like in canon. But he made the first leap towards it. Also the visual of Havoc as a farm-boy just tickles my fancy. You might also note that Ed and Roy talked about some places from canon. In this story, those are city-states part of the cooperative collective. Wellesley in particular is interesting because in this universe it is where Automail was first invented. As a result of the perpetuating war with Creta over a tiny town of Xoporor. Also fun to know and I doubt I'll be using it in my story is Miles Douglas, married to Olivier Mira Armstrong ne Douglas lives there. Since the border with Drachma has been peaceful for 150 years now. Yup, not living in a perpetual snow-mountain has melted Olivier's heart just enough to fall in love. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the canon Amestris coin is called Cenz, but in this AU, Xerxes was never destroyed, Amestris was never controlled by homonculus-es and thus never grew in to a huge circle shaped country. Instead it's a coalition of expanded city-states that banded together to not get swallowed by their larger neighbor countries. Like a mini-version of europe... kinda. Where each part of the coalition specialized in certain things. If desired I can post a picture of the coalition and its borders with each state. But it's not going to be terribly relevant to the overall plot. This is just me over thinking the effects of a single change of events in time and how that would snowball over 400+ years.


End file.
